There are two basic systems of winding direct current motors and generators--one commonly referred to as a lap winding, and the other referred to as a wave winding. In both instances, all coils of the winding are interconnected. The applicant has determined that improved characteristics, both as to speed and efficiency, can be achieved by a new method of winding.